Lord of Vampires
by lilmissmymelody
Summary: AU fic, 2 Vampires and the Lord of Vampires, Vegeta,stalk three women who they plan to capture for future meals. But will the 3 women end up dinner, or will they melt the cold Vampires hearts?
1. Drunken ramblings

Authors note: I hope it is not dumb, its my first fic.   
Once,long ago, was a village that was called Mindora. The peaceful village of  
freedom and love,where villagers lived peaceful, busy lives. But on top of a  
mountain, some way away, was a castle. The villagers would dare not go there, for  
Vampires lived there; blood thirsty killers.   
Evey week on sunday in the evening, The Vampires lurked in the woods near by the village and kill unsuspecting victims, who were mainly travellers, and suck all of there blood out, so the villagers would not dare go to the woods.  
One night at the castle the Lord of Vampires, Vegeta, was hungry for blood. "SERVANTS GET ME DINNER NOW", Vegeta bellowed, his voice echoing through the stone corridors.   
Vegetas servants rushed in and one of them said in a scared voice, "No dinner Lord Vegeta, our dungeons are empty. But it is sunday, the night of the kill. We can go hunting for fresh blood."   
The Lord Vegeta had a evil grin on his face and said to the servants, "Get my cape and lets hunt." Turning in to bats, Vegeta, and his 2 most loyal followers, Goku and Krillin, went off to the woods to find their dinner.  
At the village,a surprise party was being held for a young lady. Her name was Chi Chi, and her best friends, Bulma and 18 had planned it out for her. They had stawberry cake, garlic bread, and an assortment of other tasty foods, plus a fair bit of alcohol.   
The girls where pretty drunk by the end of their party, so they decided to go for a walk. Stupidly, they decided to go for a walk outside of the village. And, they just happened to find themselves walking through the woods, talking loudly and joking together.  
Meanwhile, the Vampires were not to far away, sucking the blood of an unlucky elderly man. They had already filled themselves up, and where about to leave, when they heard the sound of voices very close.  
"THIS BLOOD STINKS, LETS FOLLOW THOSE VOICES, AND CATCH US SOME PRISONERS FOR FUTURE FEASTS", said Lord Vegeta to Goku and Krillin. Vegetas 2 side kicks both grinned at him, and the 3 Vampires followed the voices of their unsuspecting prey, deeper into the woods.  
Bulma, Chi Chi and 18, continued their drunken ramblins, unaware that they weren't alone. A group of blood thirsty Vampires were at this very moment stalking them, and planning to capture them. 


	2. Trick or treat

Authors note: I hope this is not stupid, sorry it took so long to write, I have been busy.  
  
While the Drunk Chi chi, Bulma and 18 where loudly parading along in the woods, they just happened to wake up a massive bear. As the bear awoke, it let off a massive roar, and it scared the girls so much they just happend to run into the Vampires. "Phew! Hey, Bulma, Chi Chi, where are we" said 18, as they all looked up, and noticed Vegeta, Goku and Krillin.  
  
  
"You are in the middle of the woods on sunday, at 11.32pm", said Lord Vegeta.  
"Oh, do you know how to get back to Mindora? I really am tired" said Bulma, the other girls nodding in agreement. Krillin smirked at the girls obvious stupidity, and formulated a plan, which he whispered to Vegeta, "Why dont we lead them to the castle instead, it will make things easier". Mean while Chi chi was chatting up Goku. "Why dont I go to your house instead of mine and we can have champaine" whispered the drunken Chi chi as she ran a finger down Gokus chest. Goku just looked down, red as a beetroot. Although his friends were cold and calculating, Goku was rather shy for a Vampire, and was not used of being around drunken women.  
"Mindora is this way, I know it" Krillin said, pointing into the distance. As they where walking to the castle, Bulma tripped over a log and fell on Vegeta. "Oops, I am so sorry," said Bulma drunkly, gazing in to his eyes, thanking her lucky stars that she was talking to such a hunk. But Vegeta just pushed Bulma away, a look of disgust in his eyes, so Bulma drunkly kicked him. Vegeta glared at Bulma, and decided to walk at least 5 steps infront of her.  
"We are nealy there now", said Krillin, ignoring Bulma, who was yelling out curses at Vegeta.   
"I dont remember it taking this long to go to Mindora. Are we going east? Mindora is in the east", said 18, in a rather suspicious tone.   
Krillin rolled his eyes at 18, and replied, "You where near the Vampires castle when we found you, because you only hear that bear on sunday if you go near the Vampires lair. Its a kind of warning. I know, I come exploring out here all the time. And I know, that your village, is in the east on the castle".  
"Whatever", said 18, yawning.  
"Stupid girl. You should have trusted your instincts", Krillin murmured under his breath.  
  
  
As the 3 drunken girls trudged along, the 3 Vampires decided they had to strike now. They were only a few miles from the Castle. At Vegetas signal, the 3 Vampires grabbed a woman each, laughing evilly at the girls horrified facial expressions. "Hey girls. Unless you were too drunk to notice earlier, we just happen to be Vampires", said Krillin, baring his sharp teeth at them.  
"And we are going to suck your blood", said Goku, a stupid grin plastered on his face. The 3 girls couldn't believe what they were hearing.   
"We are NEVER going to drink THAT much again", Bulma muttered, shaking her head.  
"Yeah, this is one crazy dream", said 18, nodding.  
Vegeta just laughed at the women, and shook his head. "This is no dream", said Vegeta, pointing out into the distance. What the girls saw next made their fate seem worse for wear. What they saw in the distance, upon a mountain, was the Vampires castle.  
"Welcome to my home", said Vegeta, in a terrifying voice. 


	3. Long trip to the castle

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to write. I just felt like reading them. Sorry, and I hope the chapter is not dumb or anything like that, and from now on I will at least update every week.  
  
Chichi, 18 and Bulma where in absolute shock when they had seen the Vampires castle. "Stupid BASTARDS", Bulma yelled, trying to escape. After a few minutes of the Vampires carrying the girls, they came across a huge cage hidden under leaves, which was on wheels, attached to a pack of five black wolfs. The Vampires roughly heaved the girls into the cage and locked them in. "If they always treat ladies like this all the time, they are SO staying single forever! This stinks", hissed Chichi, glaring at the smug Vampires. Stupid wolfs, 18 was thinking.  
"I wish these stupid wolfs where horses", moaned Bulma in a scared voice, as one of the wolves growled at her.  
"'Im hungry! I will just get my garlic bread out of my pocket and...", Bulma started saying, before she was interrupted. "Bulma! Garlic repels Vampires! We could have just eaten that and scared the Vampires away you IDIOT," Chichi and 18 snapped at Bulma. 18 soon started coming up with a plan. When she had formulated it, she whispered it to Chichi and Bulma, "What if we eat the garlic bread, when we are nearly at the castle door then give them a nose full of it! Hows that for genius!"  
"Whatever", said Chichi, rolling her eyes.  
  
As the girls where in the the cage, being pulled along by the wolves, the Vampires where flying up above. I'm so hungry, Vegeta was thinking. Goku could not get Chichi out of his mind. Krillin was just bored and said, "When are we going to get there? I am so bored!".  
"In a few more minutes", replied Goku, in an annoyed tone.  
"What is it now Goku? I was JUST asking," asked Krillin, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Never mind" Goku had replied grumpily.  
"You fools, we are here now! Time to land", said Vegeta, and the 3 Vampires landed.  
  
"We are nearly there. Time to eat the garlic bread", said 18. The 3 girls quickly shoved the garlic bread in their mouths, and got ready, standing at the locked door to surprise the Vampires. Goku unlocked the cage, the other Vampires close by, and had let them out, when the girls took in deep breathes and blew their garlic breath on the Vampires. "Pooey! Lucky I don't have a nose", said Krillin with a grin, walking over to the castle, and pulling a lever, which was on the wall. At the same time, Goku, who was covering his nose had let the five black wolves free, and sent them off after the hostages. The girls started screaming, when the sound of a loud BOOM erupted from behind them; it was the sound of a trolls huge feet; the troll Krillin had set free from the castle! The girls didn't know what way to run, but it didn't matter because the black wolves caught them, pouncing them, and transforming into humans. The once wolves, now humans grabbed the girls, and dragged them up to the castle. "Geez, that went REAL well 18", groaned Chichi, shaking her head.  
  
Once in the castle, the girls where thrown into a dark, cold dungeon and where locked inside. "This stinks", cried Bulma, hitting the hard walls. I wonder what is going to happen to us? We better find away out, thought 18, frowning.  
"I want to go home! But I guess that we are just going to die now! I miss my Dad", said Chichi, in a frantic voice. 


End file.
